Un destino
by Dalv22
Summary: Una historia donde se relatara unos sucesos en la extraordinaria region de kanto y despue de kalos, una historia algo distinta all anime y añadiendo un poco de amourshipping.
1. Algo que hacer

**Amourshipping.**

 _ **Este es mi primer fanfic, no es propio, más o menos, muchos de los argumentos e ideas son de otros autores, sin más dilación espero que lo disfruten. Y pido person or no haberles consultado.**_

* * *

 **Un destino. Cap 1**

Los árboles pasaban rápidamente por la ventana del tren. Cada vez nos acercábamos más y más a ciudad Verde. En mi regazo estaba mi fiel compañero pikachu y a mi lado mi amiga y reportera Alexia. Después de dejar la región de Teselia me había acompañado ya que quería conocer al profesor Oak.

De repente el locutor del tren empezó a hablar:

[Pasajeros hemos llegado a ciudad Verde no olviden sus equipajes gracias por venir el poketrain]

-Vamos Ash ya llegamos- me dijo Alexia

-Si, ya voy.  
Nos apresuramos a recoger nuestras cosas y dejamos la estación.  
-Bueno Ash ahora directos a Pueblo Paleta-Dijo entusiasmada

-Lo siento Alexia tengo algo que hacer antes de ir, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Algo que hacer? ¿Que es? Dime por favor. -me respondió juntando las manos- porque es raro que tu tengas algo planeado.- dijo con una sonrisa y cara de burla

-Oye eso duele. - conteste siguiendo la broma - sólo ven quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo.

Alexia, curiosa, me siguió hasta la entrada del bosque verde. En cuanto llegamos cogí aire y con todas las fuerzas de mis pulmones di un silbido.  
-Para que se supone que fue...- de pronto una sombra se abalanzó sobre nosotros a gran velocidad.

Un pidgeot bajo volando acompañado de muchos pidgeys y pidgeottos.

-Alexia te presento a Pidgeot él era mi pokemon hasta que decidió quedarse a cuidar de la parvada. Siempre que vuelvo de un viaje pasó por aquí a saludarle.- y después añadí dirigiéndome a pidgeot- pidgeot ella es mi amiga Alexia.

Él se acercó y observó a mi compañera. Después de eso asintió con la cabeza y me miró de nuevo se giró un poco y se agachó abriendo las alas.

\- ¿Acaso quieres llevarme a algún lugar? - el asintió y nos montamos.

Pikachu al ver que nos íbamos se subió con nosotros que había estado jugando con los pequeños pidgeys.

Me voltee a Alexia y le dije: -¿Bienes?

-Pues claro no me perdería esto por nada del mundo- dijo entusiasmada.

Pero entonces pidgeot sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndose a ella como negándose a que los acompañará.

Contrariado por esa acción le pregunté

\- ¿Acaso no puede venir? El sacudió la cabeza pero entonces después de meditarlo unos segundos accedió a que se montará junto a mí.

Cuando ambos estuvimos montados dio un gran alarido que sacudió el bosque y con sus fuertes alas empezó a ascender.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, la parvada entera nos seguía.

A lo lejos divisé un árbol extremadamente alto muy frondoso justo el el medio del bosque.

Intrigado le pregunté a mi amigo si nos dirigimos hacia allí y me contestó con un fuerte alarido como diciendo que estaba en lo correcto. Cuando llegamos Alexia y yo nos quedamos pasmados en el árbol había muchísimos pokemons. Algunos se nos acercaron tímidamente y otros se escabulleron entre las ramas y hojas. Pidgeot nos guio hasta un claro en medio de las hojas de aquel árbol. Y justo en el medio había una especie de altar. El se agachó como diciéndonos que bajáramos y eso hicimos.

\- Este lugar es impresionante- dijo Alexia después de estar un rato en silencio mientras admiraba el lugar.

-Si es increíble - concordando con ella. ¿Que querías enseñarme Pidgeot?

Él se acercó a mí y me empujó con su pico hacia el altar. Haciéndole caso me dirigí hacia él. Pero cuando Alexia empezó a seguirme pidgeot le impidió en pasó y sacudió la cabeza. Viendo esto y dirigiéndome a mi pokemon le pregunté:

-¿Quieres que valla a partir de aquí sólo?

El asintió.

Y eso hice me dirigí al altar, estaba nervioso. Pasó por pasó me encamine al altar, subí las escaleras que eran las propias ramas de árbol. Cundo llegue arriba pikachu bajo de mi hombro y junto a mi vio una extraña esfera era naranja con vetas blancas y rojas. En ese momento, en el que tocaba aquella esfera mi vista se nubla y caí al suelo.

* * *

 **Espero que es gustara y un saludo a aquellos autores que me dieron la idea de crear este fanfic, Aurax1 y SatoSere96.**

 **Serena no sé exactamente cuando la introduciré en la historia, pero tendrá algunas cosas parecidas al anime y otras que cambiare obviamente si les gusto déjenme sus opiniones y lo antes posible seguiré escribiendo esta historia. Gracias por todo.**


	2. Vision y decisiones del futuro

**Hola de nuevo espero que les guste este capitulo y me digan que tal.**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 2''Vision y decisiones del futuro_**

* * *

Cundo llegue arriba pikachu bajo de mi hombro y junto a mi vio una extraña esfera era naranja

Con vetas blancas y rojas. En ese momento, en el que tocaba aquella esfera mi vista se nubla y caí al suelo.

Cuando me desperté vi a pikachu a mi lado, estábamos flotando.

-Donde demonios estamos? - le pregunté a mi compañero

\- Ni idea - me contestó

-¡¿Acabas de hablar?!- exclamé sorprendido

-¿Entiendes lo que digo?- pregunto la pequeña rata amarilla.

-Jajaja tan enérgico como siempre ¿no ash?- pregunto una voz profunda

\- ¿ Quien es, quien está ahí?- Pregunté

En cuanto acabe de hablar una luz me cegó y cuatro pokemon aparecieron

-Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus...- dije asombrado viendo a los pokemons más poderosos que controlaban el universo.

-Hola joven héroe llamado Ash- dijo Arceus - en contadas ocasiones as ayudado al mundo con tu valor y amistad hacía tus pokemon salvaguardando la paz de este mundo que en antaño cree. Por eso estoy aquí para darte un regalo y una opción.

-¿Un regalo?, ¿una opción? No sé de qué se trate pero muchas gracias

-No es nada en comparación con lo que nos has ayudado por eso aquí está el regalo el poder entender lo que decimos como si habláramos tu idioma.

\- Increíble... por eso te pude entender pikachu- mirando a mi compañero.

-Eso parece, así podré burlarme de ti y pedir comida más fácilmente- dijo burlándose

-Sigue así y no hay kétchup en tu cena- le contesté con el mismo tono.

\- Vale, vale cualquier cosa menos eso por favor- dijo suplicante.

\- Y aquí está la opción - a su derecha apareció una pokeball pero esta era de color azul oscuro con vetas blancas y a su izquierda una pequeña caja- escoge, lo que hay en la caja o que un pokemon legendario a tu elección viaje contigo.

-¡La caja! -dijimos pikachu y yo sin dudarlo un segundo

\- Justo como habías dicho que harían Arceas - Dijo Giratina

-Sí, eso parece, pikachu por favor entregarme tu bola luminosa.

El pequeño roedor se la quitó del cuello y se la pasó a Arceus sin rechistar, de pronto aquella esfera se transformó y pasó a ser de un color amarillo a uno dorado con vetas negras.

\- Esta es la pikachuita una piedra única para ambos, esto hará que vuestro lazo y poder llegue a un nivel superior.

-Quieres decir como una mega piedra? Y que hay en la caja?- pregunté intrigado

-Exacto, en la caja están una piedra activadora y otras mega-piedras de pokemon que tienes. Cada vez que demuestres el lazo con tus pokemon que puedan mega-evolucionar estas se aparecerán ante ti. - de pronto el mundo en el que estábamos empezó a difuminarse y rápidamente Arceus continuo hablando- Ash te esperan muchos retos pero debes saber que siempre que des todo tu poder llegarás lejos, protege a los que te rodean. Nos volveremos a encontrar cuando encuentres tu destino. Y ahora despierta- dijo mientras su voz se hacía más difícil de oír, como si estuviera alejando.

-Despierta Ash, despierta. - dice una voz que reconozco fácilmente-

Abro los ojos, ya no estoy el altar de aquel árbol sino en una cama muy grande. A su lado, estaba su madre Delia junto a Alexia.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿como llegue aquí?- pregunté intrigado

-¿Recuerdas que pasó en el árbol y el altar?- pregunto Alexia a lo que sólo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues en el momento que agarraste esa piedra extraña, que por cierto aún tienes en la mano, te desmayaste y con la ayuda de Pidgeot y noivern te traje aquí, incluso pikachu se desmayó ¿sabes porque?

-Después de oír esto incluso yo mismo me preocupo, ¿dónde está pikachu? -Pregunté intentando cambiar de tema

Mi madre dio un suspiro y dijo:

-Date una ducha y baja a desayunar ¿de acuerdo?- yo simplemente asentí

Después de una buena ducha baje a comer donde me esperaban las dos mujeres, Alexia por su parte tomaba fotos de todos los premios que había ganado en el pasado. Y mi mamá estaba con el periódico en mano. Cuando baje, me explicaron cómo había llegado y que el profesor Oak había enviado a uno de mis pokemon en mi ayuda. Después de oír el relato completo decidí ir a verle, Alexia se ofreció encantada a acompañarme y así partimos los cuatro.

Había decidió no decir nada sobre la extraña piedra que ahora portaba pikachu, que aún conservaba las propiedades de la bola luminosa, ni de mi nuevo poder para comunicarme con los pokemon, sólo por ahora.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio el profesor nos recibió encantado, nos ofreció un café a todos y me pidió que relatará las aventuras y desventuras que había pasado en Teselia.

Y entonces cuando llegamos a la parte de él gran árbol les conté la conversación que tuve con los cuatro pokemon legendarios.

\- Whoa, ¿enserio te hablaron? Y ¿dijiste pikachuita?

-Sip, así es como la llamó Arceus, además me dio el poder para comprender que es lo que dicen los pokemon- dije mientras acariciaba a mi pikachu- además gracias a eso ya no tendré que estar tan concentrado para intentar entenderlos.

-Pika pika pikachuuu, pika pi.(Y nosotros podremos hablar mejor de estrategias y de que queremos comer)

\- Sólo piensas en comer- le dije a mi compañero

Y después los cuatro me dijeron:

-Como si tú no lo hicieras- a la vez mirándome con burla

Después de hablar un rato más con el profesor me dirigí al patio donde se encontraban mis amigos, con los que había compartido tantas aventuras en el pasado.

Al poco de salir al patio exterior, lleve mis dedos a la boca y una vez más di un fuerte silbido. Los segundos pasaron y de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar. Alexia se veía u poco preocupada pero al ver que los demás no nos preocupamos en absoluto se sorprendió aún más.

De pronto una nube de polvo se levantó en dirección a la pequeña laguna que había a un lado del laboratorio. Muchos pokemon vinieron corriendo y me llevaron por delante. Todos y cada uno de mis compañeros con los que había compartido aventuras estaban allí.

Después de que se calmaran un poco les presente a los amigos de la región de la que había llegado. Entre ellos se comunicaron mucho pero al poder entender todo lo que decían me fue algo raro. Aún tenía que acostumbrarme a ese nuevo poder.

-Todos escuchadme,- me dirigí a todos ellos- como sabréis no nos fue bien en Teselia- los de aquella región bajaron la cabeza- pero no les culpo. Fue todo mi culpa de no tomar buenas decisiones. Por eso ahora partiremos a Kalos y esta vez conquistaremos esa región.- dije levantando el puño y siendo imitado por todos mientras rugían con fuerza- Pero no partiremos ahora, los próximos cuatro meses entrenaremos aquí. Nos haremos fuerte para que nadie nos pare los pies, iremos en serio esta vez. No solo entrenaremos duro sino que también nos dedicaremos a la estrategia, ahora gracias al poder que me dio Arceus y todo lo que me dijo se qué debo hacerme fuerte, necesitamos hacernos fuertes. Así que será a todo o nada. No nos rendiremos hasta el mismísimo final!- Grite con el puño en alto secundado por mis camaradas.

* * *

Y asi es como concluye por hoy. Espero que lo disfrutaran y gracias por leer este capitulo de mi primera historia. Aunque debo decir que es un gran incordio escribir en el ordenador XD

Nos vemos cuando se me ocurra algo medianamente decente para escribir y no me venza la pereza.


	3. Resultados y cosas por venir

**Amourzhipping - Un Destino**

 **Hola a todos que tal?**

 **Por fin pude vencer la batalla contra mi pereza y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, intentare seguir subiendo siempre que pueda pero no prometo nada. Disfruten del capitulo y espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Cap 3- Resultados y cosas por venir**

* * *

Han pasado varios meses desde que empecé a entrenar con mis pokemon nos hemos vuelto imparables, hemos ideado técnicas combinadas con la ayuda de todos los viajes y experiencias que tuvimos. Varios de mis pokemon evolucionaron, pero en general se volvieron muy fuertes. Todos los que se habían ido por entrenamientos regresaron. Butterfly, squietle, primeape, charizard, etc.

En estos meses pasaron tantas cosas que no podría acabar de contarlas, pero sin duda la más importante es que me dediqué a perfeccionar mi poder sobre el aura, aquel que había descubierto años atrás.  
También participe en algún que otro pequeño torneo y visite a viejos amigos ya que estaba en mi región. Y uno de ellos me regaló un huevo, del que nació un riolu y fue por el que decidí aprender a usar el aura y enseñarle a el también.  
Al aprender sus utilidades descubrí que podía sanar pequeñas cosas, como entumecimientos y heridas superficiales pero había algo más, algo que daba miedo. Algo que jure nunca más volver a utilizar no sólo por miedo sino por el daño que sufría yo y mis pokemon en el proceso.  
Hace unos días el profesor me dio una pequeña sorpresa, me contó que gracias a que yo era ya un gran entrenador y campeón de la frontera y la liga Naranja se me permitiría viajar con cuatro espacios más, es decir otros cuatro pokemon adicionales.  
Esto me tomo de sorpresa pero algo así si sería útil. Sobre todo sabiendo lo que había dicho Arceus, algo sobre mi destino, aún me pregunto a que se referiría.  
Hoy al llegar a casa mi madre hablaba por teléfono, parecía contenta así que preferí no molestar me dirigí a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y suspire al ver el desorden, había libros de historia, de estrategias, DVD de combates entre altos mandos y de ligas. Todo eso y más era lo que yo había usado para saber más y más ya fuera de mis pokemon o del aura.  
-Ash! Duchate y baja a cenar! - Grito mi madre  
-Voy- le respondí  
Después de quitarme el cansancio y el sudor acumulado de ese día. Cuando acabe baje las escaleras, me dirigí al salón donde me esperaba mmi madre con la cena lista.

Al acabar de comer empezamos, como siempre, a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho el dia de hoy.

-Por cierto mama, con quien estabas hablando antes?

-Pues con una vieja amiga de kalos, al parecer querían irse de vacaciones a algún lado pero como no estaban seguras de a donde ir la invite a casa, vendrán dentro de un par de días más o menos.

-Estaban?

-Si, ella tiene una hija de tu edad, y al parecer muy guapa- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Hai hai, lo que tu digas mama- mirando para otro lado mientras me imaginaba un poco como podría ser aquella chica (en este fic al azabache si le interesan un poco las chicas ok? Yo hago lo que me dé la gana XD)

Despues de que Delia dejara de reírse me levante y deje los platos en a cocina y los lave, y mientras pensaba algunas cosas ya fueran estrategias y otros asuntos. Cuando de repente me di cuenta de algo.

-Espera mama, acaso dijiste que son de kalos?

-Enserio, como puedes ser tan lento?- Dijo dándose un golpe en la frente

-Jejeje- reí mientras me rascaba la mejilla

-Si ellas vienen de kalos, estarán mas o menos una semana.

-Que bien, es una buena oportunidad.

-Oportunidad? De que hablas hijo?- Pregunto extrañada

-Pues que cuando ellas se vallan podría irme con ellas, ya que ya han pasado nueve meses desde que empecé entrenar. Ya tenía pensado irme pronto así que es una buena oportunidad.

-Enriendo, pues si es una buena oportunidad, empezaré a prepararte un nuevo vestuario para tu viaje.

-Gracias mama, me voy a descansar ahora hasta mañana.

* * *

Pov Serena

En el cielo brilla las estrellas, estoy sentada en la terraza de mi casa viendo como los pokemon pasaban volando cerca, a la vez de disfrutar la brisa nocturna que sacudía mi cabello color miel.

De pronto una voz a mis espaldas me llamo.

-Serena hija, la cena esta lista. – dijo aquella mujer de pelo oscuro corto

\- Voy mama – respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Empezamos a comer en silencio y de paso observando el paisaje. Cuando terminamos nos pusimos a habla de esto y de lo otro, ya fuera de moda, que no es que su madre entendiera demasiado y de carreras de ryhorn. Hasta que salio cierto tema.

-Por cierto hija te acuedas de aquella converacion que tuvimos que queríamos ir de vacaciones a algún lado para viajar un poco?

-Como no acordarme, sabes que eres tu la que tienes problemas para recordar cosas- dije riendo para mi misma mientras teia una gan sonrisa en el rosto.

Entnces ella empezó a murmurar

-Ya claro por eso yo me olvide vestir un sujetador en mi primera carrea de ryhorn y perdi por que no me podía concentrar por culpa de eso.- A la vez que miraba hacia otro lado

-Dijiste algo mama?-Mientras una sombra roja me rodeaba, mientras sonreía

-Jajaja nada- respondió nerviosa- solo que tienes toda la razón- dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa- Veras es que una amiga en Kanto nos invitó a pasar un tiempo con ella.

-Que bien, y donde será exactamente?- dije entusiasmada y llena de curiosidad

-En Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

 **Que les parecio se que en la historia no se avanzo mucho pero un capitulo asi me parecio nacesario, gracias por el apollo que esta teniendo este fic. Tengo alguna que otra idea. Pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias asi que acabare con este fic y empezare otro si no me venece la pereza antes XD**  
 **Gracias tambien por las ideas que me disteis en los reviews otra vez, y nos vemos pronto, espero. Un saludo.**


	4. Nueva region y dos hermanos

Hola de nuevo. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero prometo intentar ser mas seguido, aunque me lleve años voy a terminar esto. Aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo

* * *

 **Ash pov**

* * *

"Charizard lanzallamas!" Un torrente de fuego salió de la boca de mi compañero, así duro un minuto entero. El color del fuego era un blanco anaranjado, mostrando que tan caliente era su ataque.

Colocando una mano en su costado, "Es suficiente, bueno trabajo amigo" le dije con una sonrisa.  
Resopló con cansancio, y con un movimiento de cabeza se fue a descansar con los demás.

Poniendo mi mano derecha cerca de mi boca di un silbido y todos mis compañeros se giraron a verme. Se acercaron a mi y cuando estuvieron todos juntos empezé a hablar.

"Como ya sabéis hoy llegan unas amigas de mamá a quedarse una semana, ellas son de Kalos. Lo que significa que nos iremos con ellas al final de la semana. El día antes de irnos decidiremos quien irán conmigo y Pikachu a esta nueva región, igualmente cada una o dos semanas iremos rotando dependiendo de cómo veamos las cosas entendido?" Dije mirando a cada uno de ellos. Gritando con entusiasmo se fueron a practicar aún más. De pronto el vídeo transmisor empezó a sonar.

"Ashton Ketchum donde se supone que estas?! Deberías haber llegado a cenar hace dos horas, no dejes a la visita esperando!" Gritó mi madre

Sudando un poco por el miedo que da cuando se enfada respondí. "Pero no que llegaban más tarde? Por eso me tarde" Dije con voz nerviosa intentando explicarme.

"Pues no, al parecer llego antes el avión y ya llegaron, ya están en la habitación de invitados dejando las maletas, ven rápido" Dijo antes de colgar.

Suspirando llame a mi leal Pidgeot y Pikachu. "Amigo necesito que me lleves a casa rápido antes de que mamá se enfade demasiado." 

* * *

**Serena pov**

* * *

Estamos dejando las maletas en la habitación de invitados en la casa de Delia Ketchum, al parecer ella es la madre de Ash, aquel chico que me ayudó cuando era pequeña.  
Aun tengo el pañuelo de aquella vez, tenía muchas ganas de verlo de nuevo. Pero al parecer aún no estaba en casa.  
Cuando acabamos de ordenar nuestras cosas salí de la habitación y fui directa al baño. Tanto tiempo de viaje no te deja en el mejor aspecto y quería estar bien para cuando él llegara. Me arregle el pelo y el vestido que traía puesto.

Que no consistía más en una camiseta negra pegada a mi cuerpo con cuello blanco, cosa que no hacía más que resaltar mi figura. Que para una chica de mi edad era bastante. Mis piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias largas que me llegaban a las rodillas. Además de una falda roja que dejaba poco para la imaginación. En pocas palabras me veía muy bien en mi opinión. Al salir del baño me dirijo a la planta de abajo solo para ver a un chico de cabello negro, que al verme por encima del hombro de Delia simplemente levanta una ceja.

* * *

 **Ash pov**

* * *

"Ya llegué mamá" Dije al entrar por la puerta.

"Bienvenido, veo que hoy no estás tan sudado y sucio como otras veces."

Rodando los ojos digo " Mamá, sabía que hoy llegaban tu amiga y su hija no iba a estar tan mal no crees?" Dije pasando mi mano por mi alborotado cabello.

De pronto una chica bajo las escaleras. Levantando la ceja por confusión me puse a observarla. Vestía una ropa muy bonita que acentuaba sus curvas.  
'88, 45, 69' dije en mi cabeza. 'Mierda tanto tiempo con Brook es malo, incluso después de casi un año sin verle'.  
En pocas palabras era muy guapa, una de las chicas más guapas con las que me había encontrado en mi vida. Y eso que conocía a muchas.  
Esquive q mi madre y me acerque, extendí la mano y saludé. "Hola, soy Ash Ketchum, el hijo de Delia. Encantado de conocerte..."  
"Serena, Serena Yvonne encantase de verte de nuevo" Me respondió.

"De nuevo?" Pregunté, viendo como la sonrisa se le iba de la cara... Pensé desesperado donde podía haber visto antes aquella bella cara y oído esa voz tan tranquilos y llena de alegría. Sus ojos azul cristalino se llenaron de soledad y tristeza. En ese momento la recordé.

"Un momento tú eres la chica con sombrero de paja no es cierto? La que se perdió por buscar un poliwag." Viendo como sonreía vi que era cierto, era ella.

"Si, así es esa era yo. Ahora que lo pienso nunca te di las gracias por aquello." De pronto se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me puse rojo como un tomate, diría que después de tantos besos que me habían dado, incluso alguno que otro en la boca, no sería muy diferente pero algo dentro de mi, mi propia aura empezó a revolverse en sí misma, por la extraña tranquilidad que le daba su presencia.

Se alejó de mi con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo. Y se dirigió a mamá. "Señora Delia, voy a ver cómo le va mi madre con las maletas." Y con eso salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Aún anonadado por lo sucedido, mire a mi madre que me dio un pulgar para arriba y sonriendo maliciosamente mientras colocaba su otra mano en mi hombro dijo: "Veo que trabajas rápido hijo, bien hecho. Pero cuidado, aun no quiero nietos, pero eso si que sean al menos dos, un niño y una niña."

Dándole una cara de palo le dije  
"No. Me voy a duchar no molestes tanto y no cuentes ninguna de tus historias para avergonzarme delante de los invitados."

Poniendo una cara de horror que estaba muy claro que era falsa dijo, apoyando su mano en su pecho con expresión adolorida, respondió, "Cómo puedes pensar eso, yo nunca haría eso. Además, no te gustaría que tú noviecita sepa algo más de ti?" Dijo sacarronamente.  
"Primero, no es mi novia. Segundo, aunque sea guapa, no soy como Brook, no busco una novia cada día. Y tercero, la acabo de conocer, más o menos, han pasado cuánto? Diez? Once años? Desde la última vez que nos vimos." Dije contando con los dedos a la vez que mirarla con cara de palo.  
"Vale, vale... No te avergonzarme delante de las invitadas... Por ahora..." Dijo suspirando la última parte.

* * *

Después de darme una ducha rápida, me dirigí al comedor donde vi que Serena, su madre y la mía conversaban un rato.

Después de cenar todos juntos cada uno se fue a la cama.

Y así paso la semana, la primera mañana me fui con Serena al laboratorio del profesor Oak y le presente a algunos de mis compañeros. Por la tarde estábamos en casa o se iba a dar una vuelta con su madre o ir de compras con la mía también.

Yo en cambio, me puse a estudiar sabré los distintos Pokémon que hay en la región de Kalos, además de decidir cuáles de mis amigos me iba a llevar. En primer lugar, obviamente llevaré a Pikachu, en segundo lugar a Pidgeot. Una ayuda aérea nunca viene mal además que es uno de los pocos que puede mega evolucionar. Hablando de la megapiedra, la joya es de un color azul oscuro con vetas Rojas y amarilla, está sujeta por una cuerda negra a mi cuello.

Mi estilo de ropa a cambiado algo. Tengo puestos unos jeans azul oscuro con unas deportivas rojas y negras. Tengo puesta una chaqueta azul con un resaltado blanco en la cremallera. Aparte de eso está abierta, dejando ver mi camiseta negra con lo que se ve mi collar perfectamente. Mis mano están cubiertas por mis amados guantes negros y rojos. Además, no falta mi gorra roja con visera blanca.

Bueno nos hemos ido de camino.

Los otros que voy a llevar son Riolu, que se ha vuelto inseparable, por último llevaré a mi growlite, que capture hace un par de semanas, con eso son tres. Solo voy a llevar estos, ya que quiero capturar allí alguno que otro Pokémon pero por ahora con esto bastará.  
En este viaje me he decidido ha hacer todo bien, entrenare en serio a mis Pokémon y no haré el tonto como el viaje por Teselia, fue decepcionante, además justo después de vencer dos de los hacks, quiero decir los Pokémon legendarios de Tobías.

Por lo que parece Serena quiere irse conmigo y guiarme por su región natal. Por mi mejor, además sabe cocinar postres tanto humanos como Pokémon, Pikachu le ha tomado cariño e incluso se sube a su hombro y regazo de vez en cuando. 

* * *

Ya a pasado una semana desde que llegaron Serena y su mamá. Cuando tuvimos todo listo nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Horas más tarde ya llegamos a la ciudad Luminalia. En ese momento decidimos separarnos, ellas irían a su casa y en dos días volvería Serena a encontrarse conmigo en el laboratorio del profesor Cipres.

Pero, al haber llegado por la tarde, poco después de mediodía, decidí dirigirme hacia la torre prisma. Lugar donde está situado el gimnasio de la ciudad. Hace poco menos de un año hubiese ido corriendo para enfrentarme al líder, pero esta vez recorrí la ciudad tranquilamente.

Con Pikachu en mi hombro, me detuve en frente de la torre, contemplando que tan alta era. Y me puse a habar con mi compañero.

"Que es lo que sientes."

Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose unos segundos me responde. "Hay una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica enfrente, lo más probable es que sea un tipo eléctrico."

Suspirando dije, "Estaremos en desventaja, Growlite necesita mucho entrenamiento aun. Los ataques de Riolu no serán muy eficaces y los tuyos tampoco. Y pidgeot será masacrado aunque pueda con uno o dos de los pokemon. Si entramos será para ganar completamente, no a medias. Pero esto nos servirá para ver como es el nivel de esta región. Por lo que serás el personaje principal en el día e hoy, de acuerdo?"

"A la carga!" Grito entusiasmado mi compañero.

Cuando entramos nos vemo recibidos por un ascensor, al cual entramos y pulsamos el quinto piso, donde se encuentra el gimnasio. Cuando de abren las puertas se puede distinguir un pasillo verdoso rodeado de tubos de cristal indicando el tipo de pokemon que se usa en el lugar. Por encima de la puerta un televiso empezó a funcionar mostrand el símbolo de la Liga de kalos en un fondo amarilo y verde.

"Buenas tarde, hay alguien aquí?"

Bienvenido al gimnasio de la torre prisma"

MI nombre es Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, vine a retar este gimnasio."

"Cuantas medallas tienes?" Pregunta la voz de la pantalla

"Medallas, ninguna, al menos de esta región. Acaso hay algún requisito para retar el gimnasio?" Pregunte consternado

"NO tienes ninguna?! Para retaar este gimnasio necesitas al menos cuatro medallas de gimnasio." De pronto dos cables salieron de las paredes, y empezaron a cargarse de energía. "Largo de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que tengas las medallas."

"Oye espera un minuto no hace falta que hagas eso puedo andaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Grite sufriendo por la electricidad.

Cuando el shock dde energía paro, el suelo se abrió. Cayendo rápidamente, lo siguiente que se es que estoy en el aire cayendo al suelo. Donde de pronto aparece una colchoneta blanca que para mí caída, y una niña que está gritando.

"Te tengo pikachu." Con mi compañero en brazos. Mientras rie un poco. De pronto trata de dar un paso por atrás y cae en la misma colchoneta en la cual yo estoy.

Me pongo a observar los dos individuos que nos han ayudado. La chica tiene pelo rubio agarrado por una horquilla, tiene los ojos azules y piel clara. Lleva una camisa marrón con una cinta negra. Tiene una falda pantalón de color blanco y unos zapatos rosados. Además lleva un bolso amarillo chillón colgado del hombro. Debe tener alrededor de 8 años.

Por otro lado, es un chico de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y piel clara. Tiene el pelo por los hombros, con un mechón que le sobresale en la cabeza con forma de rayo. Tiene unas gafas redondas y grandes. Está vestido con un mono, que lo usa doblado en sus puños y piernas, de color celeste con rayas en las piernas de color amarillo al igual que su cuello.

Por el aspecto similar que poseen se puede ver que son hermanos.

"Se encuentran bien?" Me pregunta el chico mientras se acerca para ayudar a levantarme.

"Si, estoy bien, gracias." Digo cogiendo su mano para levantarme.

Abrazando a mi compañero la niña se levanta rápidamente y dice "Mira Clemont, es un Pikachu, que bonito!" Dice abrazándolo con aun más fuerza. Justo entonces mi compañero suelta su energía en forma de un impactrueno que no nos hace mucho daño pero lo suficiente para que pare la niña lo suelte, a la vez que se cae para atrás.

"Bonnie no!" dice el chico

"Estas bien?" Digo yo, y de pronto empieza a reír.

"Pues claro!" Responde entusiasmada, por la parte de pikachu, él se disculpa, bajando las orejas y asintiendo.

Mientras que el hermano se disculpa por su hermana. A la que después se dirije.

"PIdele disculpas Bonnie."

"Pero si yo solo quería abrazar al lindo de pikachu" Dijo con un puchero

"Y a él le gusto?" Dijo el chico

Mirando para abajo al final se disculpó, "Lo siento mucho pikachu"

En cambio yo respondí "No es nada, el simplemente se sorprendió, pero debería darte las gracias por ayudar a mi compañero"

"No fue nada!" Respondido riendo.

Mirando una vez más hacia el gimnasio empecé a hablar. "Que es lo que pasa en este gimnasio, una explicación era mas que suficiente."

"TE echaron del gimnasio?" Me pregunto el chico.

"Si, aunque hubiese atacado las reglas, no hacía falta que me electrocutaran, ni que me tiraran desde un segundo piso."

"EL líder es súper fuerte, por eso pide las cuatro medallas, cuantas tienes tú?" Me pregunto la niña

"Ninguna, por lo menos de esta región, acabo de llegar, y quería ver que tan fuerte es un líder de gimnasio en esta región. Por cierto soy Ash Ketchum, de la región de kanto, y este es mi compañero pikachu. Y vosotros sois?" Conteste a la pareja de hermanos, mientras caminábamos a uno de los campos de pelea de la ciudad.

"Yo me llamo Clemont, y esta es mi hermana Bonnie-Eureka (Cual os gusta más, el nombre del doblado a español o el japonés?)"

"Porque pikachu está sobre tu hombro Ash?" Pregunto Eureka

"Conozco a Pikachu desde hace seis años, él fue mi primer pokemon."

Después de llegar al campo de batalla le digo a Clermont, oye tienes algún pokemon, esto de no haber podido pelear ha dejado un mal sabor en mi boca. Quieres una batalla uno contra uno?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Acepto Ash" Responde colocándose bien las gafas.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Como visteis intente hacer un poco mas largo el capitulo. Espero que os halla gustado.

Una ultima cosa, no se si continuar con este fic pero ya tengo un capitulo a medio terminar de La misión de un dragon, la tendréis creo yo que a mas tardar el miércoles.

Decidme que tal porfa.


	5. Comienzo

Hola de nuevo, os presento el nuevo capitulo. Como veis me esforzare en traerlo antes y lo mismo sucederá con la historia de Fairy Tail. Un saludo y disfruten.

* * *

"Muy bien Bunelby, sal ya!" Grito Clemont lanzando su pokeball.

Mirando detenidamente al pokemon que tengo delante puedo decir con seguridad de que se puede tratar de un tipo tierra, roca o normal. Las orejas que tiene, parecen el remplazo de sus manos viendo lo pequeñas que son. Se parece mucho a la especie de los Buneary, incluso su nombre se parece.

"Que el aura este contigo, Growlithe ayúdame a vencer esta batalla!" Digo lanzando la pokeball al aire.

"Qué bonito es!" Grito una entusiasmada Eureka desde el lado del campo. "La batalla será un uno contra uno, que gane el mejor y sobre todo diviértanse mucho!" Continúo la pequeña.

"Growlithe, ataca con ascuas, mantente alegado." Al decir esto Growlithe manda a su contrincante una pequeña bola de fuego.

"Bunelby remueve la tierra con tus orejas!" Al instante que sus rejas tocan el suelo, levanta una gran cantidad de arena que nulifica el ataque. "Como ves, Bunelby es un pokemon tipo normal, sus orejas pueden hacer cualquier cosa."

Le miro con detenimiento, al parecer se cree mucho, pero su actitud, su pose, los ojos de confianza extrema, solo lo he visto en pocos lugares, y ya sé de donde es.

"Ahora Bunelby usa excavar." Le dijo a su pokemon que salta para meterse en el suelo.

"Velocidad extrema y dirígete al agujero por donde entro, y lanzallamas a toda potencia" Digo con voz calmada.

Envolviéndose en una luz blanca, corre a una velocidad impresionante. Al llegar al agujero, lanza un poderoso lanzallamas que va llenando la cavidad.

"Bunelby! Sal de ahí rápido!" Grito Clemont desesperado. Del medio de la pista Bunelby salió disparado al aire. Se podía ver que tenía unas pequeñas heridas, pero nada importante.

"Estas bien amigo?" Pregunto el rubio consiguiendo como respuesta una afirmación.

"Acércate rápido y usa doble bofetón!" ordeno Clemont.

"Detenlo con colmillo de fuego." Bunelby se acercó rápidamente a Growlithe Con sus orejas brillando, pero justo cuando iba a golpear el pequeño pokemon de fuego dio un gran mordisco a sus orejas manteniéndolos en su sitio. "Lánzalo al aire y usa poder oculto." Siguiendo mis órdenes, Bunelby se encuentra en el aire mientras unas bolas azul blanquecinas se forman alrededor de growilthe. Dando un pequeño rugido las bolas se acercaron al conejo rápidamente, dejándolo inconsciente.

Growlithe se viene corriendo a mi lado para saltar a mis brazos. Dándole unas caricias y agradeciendo su duro trabajo. Estoy a punto de felicitarlo cuando una malla azul eléctrico se forma y cae a mi lado.

"Quien esta ahí?" Pregunto con voz calmada Mientras Clemont y Eureka gritaban diciendo que era peligroso.

Cuando veo de quien se trata no puedo reprimir una sonrisa en mis labios. "Jessie, James, necesito hablar con ustedes. Es algo importante." Me dirijo al trio del Equipo Roquet. Viendo que estoy serio solo asienten y con eso me dirijo a los dos hermanos. "Clemont debes llevar a Bunelby al centro pokemon, o al menos al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore. Los veré allí en un rato." Les dije con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo Ash, pero no deberías fiarte de tipos como estos." Dijo Clemont un algo contrariado.

"No te preocupes, solo son unos conocidos míos que me ayudaron en el pasado, y necesito, o necesitare su ayuda muy pronto." El simplemente afirma con la cabeza y empiezan a irse.

Cuando ya se han alejado me dirijo al trio problemático. "Creo que ya veis por donde van las cosas no?" Afirmando solo contestaron "Que está pasando?"

"Hablamos en un lugar más privado." Dirigiéndonos a un lugar lejos de las cámaras y personas, empezamos a hablar.

"Hace nueve meses, más o menos recibí un mensaje. Fue Arceus. El me explico que algo malo, muy malo se avecinaba en un futuro cercano, algo peor a todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora. A cambio de toda la ayuda que le di en el pasado, con los problemas que dieron los equipos, y los legendarios me dio la capacidad de entender lo que dicen." Ellos solo respondieron poniendo la cara de (O_O).

"En el pasado me habéis ayudado a cambiar el curso de las cosas cuando nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones así." Seguí hablado. Pensando en todo lo que dije, estuvieron callados unos momentos, después me miraron para que continuara.

"Ayer por la noche, Arceus me llamo de nuevo, y me dijo que consiguiera aliados poderosos, pero en los que pudiera confiar. Vosotros sois tres de las diez personas que puedo confiar."

"Porque confías en nosotros después de estar persiguiéndote por seis años, casi siete?" Respondió Meowth.

"Porque se quienes sois realmente. Jessie, me hice el tonto tanto en Hoenn, Kanto y luego Sinnoh, eres una muy buena coordinadora dándole a May y Dawn una buena rival. Sé que tu madre fue una integrante de Equipo Roquet, que intetaste ser enfermera, pero nunca lo conseguiste. Aun tienes mucho fanes en dichas regiones." LE digo con una sonrisa. Ella y el resto me miran con caras (O_O).

"James, se de los problema que tenías con tu prometida Jessibelle. Sé que te fugaste de tu hogar dejando a tu Growlithe en la casa de tus abuelos. Fuiste desafortunado y acabaste en el equipo Roquet por falta de dinero. Pero eres un cuidador al nivel de Brook o incluso superior, eso lo demostró tus acciones con tu Cacnea, Carnivine, Mime Jr. Recuerdo que todos ellos te querían mucho."

"Meowth. Sufriste mucho por amor, aprendiste a hablar y caminar como las personas solo por estar con la Meowth que amabas. Solo para descubrir que fue abandonada y se enamoró del Perisan de vuestro jefe haciendo que odies a tu propia evolución." El solo pudo mirarme con una cara abatida.

"Los tres de vosotros sufristeis mucho en el pasado. Necesitabais una meta que cumplir, por eso estabais tan obsesionados con Pikachu. Pero realmente creéis que después de gastar tanto dinero en capturar un simple Pikachu vuestro jefe os dejará ir?" Les pregunto. Viendo cómo se dan cuenta de muchas cosas, los dejo tranquilos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando por fin vuelven en si solo pueden mirarme con tristeza- "Tienes razón, incluso si regresamos con Pikachu el jefe nos mataría por gastar tanto dinero." Dijo James

"Nos as abierto los ojos Ash, pero que podemos hacer?" Pregunto una dudosa Jessie

"Arceus me dijo que por la ayuda que me disteis en el pasado y viendo que realmente no sois malvados me dijo que si aceptabais ayudar os daría con ayuda de los legendarios una paga mensual. Además de que todos vuestros pokemon que dejasteis en el pasado vuelvan a vosotros. Por ultimo prometió ayudar y guiar a Mewtwo a cada persona que encontramos en el pasado y cambiar sus memorias de vosotros, como si no existierais o simples personas que vieron lo que paso y darle vuestros méritos a dos idiotas cualquiera, de ese modo desapareceríais de las listas negras y podríais empezar una vida nueva." Ellos solo se miraron los unos a los otros y simplemente asintieron.

"Aceptamos, es hora de dar un paso más adelante." Dijeron los tres a la vez.

De pronto doce pokeballs aparecen flotando alrededor de James. Y otras diez alrededor de Jessie. Y una nota callo en la cabeza de Meowth. El empezó a leer en alto.

" ** _He oído vuestra decisión. Habéis ayudado a mi elegido en el pasado a salvar mi preciado mundo. Habéis recorrido u camino de des fortunio, pero ahora se necesita de vuestra ayuda. El llamado equipo Flare será el causante de los daños que ocurrirán. No sé mucho, mi vista se nubla poco a poco. Ni siquiera Celebi y Dialga han podido ver que pasara en el futro. Esta es mi misión para vosotros. Investigad todo lo que podáis del equipo Flare y mandad a prisión a tantos miembros como podáis. Ellos no aran un gran cambio, pero cuantos más planes fallen más posibilidades hay de parar el desastre._**

 ** _He manipulado a algunos humanos un poco y los concursos? Los torneos que participaban tus dos estudiantes se abrirán, con eso las veras más adelante, posiblemente dos semanas o algo más. Tus dos amigas de la ciudad de los canales también se reunirán contigo en el mismo tiempo. Recuerda entrena lo mejor que puedas, si conquistas la liga de esta región los planes del Equipo Flare serán reducidos por mucho, si ganas, conseguirás un aliado muy poderoso, que a pesar de sus dudas, elegirá el camino correcto. Eso lo puedo ver. Ten suerte, Elegido, y recuerda, el fuego lo consume todo, el agua destruye y da vida, las plantas dan vida al mundo. En todo hay un balance, recuerda el tuyo y triunfaras._**

 ** _PS. He visto parte de tu futuro más cercanos, pronto te enfrentaras a una duda que te mantendrá alerta durante un tiempo, pero llegaras a la respuesta correcta sin importar el futuro que se haga. No dudes._**

 ** _PSS. Elegido, hoy te enfrentaras a uno de los primeros golpes que hará el equipo Flare, ten cuidado._** " Acabo de leer Meowth

Jessie y James se miraron. "Bueno, tenemos experiencia en desmantelar organizaciones criminales. Enfrentarnos a soldados rasos y algún que otro capitán de escuadrón será entretenido. Y además, espiar? Eso es pan comido." Dijeron con una sonrisa.

"Pues está decidido…. Hmmm…. Ya se, cada semana podríais darme un informe de lo que averiguáis? Estar informado nos ayudara mucho…" Pregunte algo esperanzado.

"Claro, te informaremos de cualquier cosa en particular que nos llame la atención." Dijo el peli azul.

"Si lo que dice es verdad, me preparare para los concursos, con eso conseguiremos más seguidores, por parte de los fans además de dinero en las apuestas... Incluso podríamos montar una red de información con respecto entrenadores fuertes en bares y centro pokemon…" Empezó a delirar Jessie.

"Por lo que dice la carta hoy sucederá algo, y lo más probable es que sea cerca del laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, que es donde me quedo hoy…" Empiezo a decir.

Dirigiéndome una vez más al trio, extiendo la mano. "Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con vosotros, nos vemos en una semana."

Después de despedirme voy hacia el laboratorio, donde me encuentro con el dúo de hermanos, no me caen mal, pero tampoco es que me apasione su compañía. Entretanto empiezo a hablar con el profesor.

"Buenas tardes profesor." Le saludo mientras estrecho su mano.

"Así que tú eres uno de los dos prodigios de Pueblo Paleta… Ash, Ash Ketchum, si no me equivoco." Me saludo el profesor.

"Ma, ma… tampoco es gran cosa profesor." Respondí rascándome la cabeza.

"Prodigio? A que se refiere profesor?" Hablo la pequeña rubia.

"Veras Ash aquí tiene un impresionante historial como entrenador, quedo entre los 16 mejores en la liga añil. Pudiendo llegar más alto si su charizard no le hubiese desobedecido. En la conferencia plateada quedaste entre los ocho mejores, después de enfrentarse a pokemon desconocidos para él, en ese momento al ser pokemon de una región que no conocía. Y dicho entrenador se llevó el primer puesto. Una batalla impresionante entre su charizard y blaziquen, sus últimos pokemon respectivamente. Al igual que en Hoenn, la batalla que tubo contra Tyson, uno a unos los pokemon iban cayendo, hasta que los dos os quedasteis en un uno a uno y le derroto. Más tarde Tyson llego a las finales y venció a su oponente sin muchas dificultades. En Sinnoh entre los cuatro mejores, siendo la única persona en la carrera de Tobías en derrotar a su Darkrai, y vencer a su segundo pokemon que era otro legendario, un Latios nada menos. Y más recientemente quedo octavo en la liga de Teselia sin la necesidad de usar su mejor equipo. Primer conquistador de la liga Naranja y primera persona en conquistar el frente de batalla. Y la última persona en haber derrotado a Brandon de la Pirámide batalla. Considerado por muchos uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo. Ya que a pesar de su desventaja en muchos combates su mente, sus estrategias, su modo de combate lo vuelven un oponente aterrador." Termino con orgullo de hablar el profesor.

"Sugeeeee!" Dijo la niña pequeña con estrellas en los ojos. "Eres increíble Ash!"

"tampoco es para tanto… Además yo no hice gran cosa, los que más trabajo hicieron fueron mis pokemon, al fin al cabo son ellos los que pelean. No es cierto Pikachu?" Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Anda casi se me olvida, sal Riolu!" digo lanzando la pokeball al aire.

Cuando salió mi pequeño amigo me miro con mara cara, realmente fastidiado de que no le hubiese dejado salir antes. Después de disculparme me dirigí al profesor.

"El profesor Oak me dijo que estabas llevando una investigación muy interesante, podría decirme de que se trata?"

"Si te dijera que algunos pokemon podrían tener una forma evolutiva mas que es lo que pensarías?" Dijo el profesor Ciprés mientras acariciaba al Garchom que se había acercado un poco antes.

Una más, no estarás hablando de la Mega-Evolución?" Pregunte

"Así es Ash, acaso has oído de ella en el pasado?" Me pregunto con cara interesada.

"Se podría decir que si Profesor." Le dije mostrando mi piedra activadora.

"Una piedra activadora? De donde la sacaste? Donde la encontraste? Tienes algún pokemon que pueda mega evolucionar? Cuáles son? Cómo funciona la Mega-Evolución?" Pregunto rápidamente.

"Qué tal si se lo muestro en vez de contarlo?"

Con eso lance la pokeball de pidgeot al aire. Dando un gran grito de guerra, apareció a mi lado mi fiel compañera.

"Pidgeot, este es el Profesor de la región, vamos a mostrarle como Mega evolucionas de acuerdo?" Viendo como asentía se alejó un poco de mí. Mientras que todos los pokemon en el patio al que nos habíamos movido nos miraban curiosos.

Me quite el collar y lo lance al aire. Cogiendo la pequeña piedra entre mis dedos mientras caía, la lleve enfrente de mí y grite con fuerza mientras ponía algo de aura en la pequeña piedra. "Vamos allá! Sigue el camino del Aura, supera los límites y hazte más fuerte, Pidgeot Mega evoluciona!" Con eso dicho, hilos dorados salieron de mi Piedra activadora, que se juntaron con los hilos dorados que venían del pequeño arnés que tenía en el cuello del que colgaba la Pidgeotita.

Delante de nosotros en cuanto la luz de la Mega evolución ceso, se hallaba mega pidgeot en todo su esplendor. Después de que el profesor dejara de estar asombrado, empezó a tomar fotos de mi pokemon, tomando medidas y una pluma con su permiso.

Después de hablar un rato hablando escuchamos una explosión en la parte delantera del laboratorio. Llamando a mi pidgeot de nuevo a su pokeball corrimos a ver que pasaba.

Había escombros por todas partes, la puerta principal había sido destruida y la asistente peli azul del profesor estaba en el suelo intentando sentarse.

Nos explicó que unos hombres vestidos con trajes rojos entraron con intención de hablar con el profesor pero cuando vieron a Garchom lanzaron una especie de cubo que se ajustó en su cuello. AL hacer esto el pokemon se volvió loco y empezó a golpearse contra todos lados, finalmente lanzando un hiperrayo a la puerta solo para salir volando.

Sabiendo que era esto a lo que se refería Arceus corrí a la puerta y llame una vez más a Pidgeot. Después de que supiera la situación me monte en ella, guardando a Riolu en el proceso. Justo antes de que partiésemos, un pequeño pokemon parecido a una rana azul salto encima de pidgeot colocándose al lado contrario de Pikachu.

Después de preguntarle que si quería ayudarnos le di el permiso a cambio de que en todo momento me hiciera caso. Después de decirme su set de movimiento partimos al aire en persecución de Garchom.

En un helicóptero que sobrevuela la cuidad la entrevistadora empieza a hablar.

"Ahora Garchom está volando hacia la torre Prisma." Desde la cámara se puede ver como choca contra la torre y cae a un rellano que hay en el lugar. Empieza a cargar otro hiperrayo y este dirigido al helicóptero.

Incluso nos está atacando a nosotros. Cuando os pasajeros piensan lo peor un rayo de esperanza les llega. Literalmente. UN rayo amarillo choca contra el rayo de energía violeta haciendo que se contrarresten. De la nube de humo los televidentes pueden ver a un chico montado en un pidgeot.

La batalla empieza, el tiburón de tierra ataca una vez más al ave. Intercambian movimientos, hasta que finalmente llegan a la cima y se posan.

"Garchom tienes que calmarte." Dije al intentar tranquilizar al pokemon enfurecido.

"Te quitaremos eso, solo quédate quiero un momento." Mientras me acercaba poco a poco.

Parecía que se había calmado un poco. Di un paso adelante, otro, otro más. Cuando estuve a pocos metros me ataco con otro hiperrayo. Conseguimos esquivarlo, pero Garchom casi se cae hacia atrás en el borde de la torre.

"Garchom cuidado!" Grite De pronto Froakie salta y lanza de sus burbujas a sus pies para detenerlo.

"Ahora Pikachu!, cola de hierro al cubo ese!"

Allá voy Ash! Toma esto!" Grito mi compañero l cortar el cubo a la mitad.

Nos acercamos al ahora caído de rodillas, pero entonces sucedió.

El suelo en el que se encontraba pikachu se desplomo y con el mi amigo.

Solo hice una cosa, salte tras él. Caía, caía muy rápido. Solo podía pensar en alcanzarle. Un poco, un poco más. Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, alcanza!

Agarre su cola, le tire hacia mi y lo abrace. El suelo se acerca a toda velocidad, y simplemente grito "¡Pidgeot te necesito!"

Y mi fiel ave, reina de los cielos, rompe la barrera del sonido para alcanzarme. Se pone a mi lado en la caída para que me agarre y retoma el vuelo. Estamos salvados. Pidgeot empieza a descender poco a poco alrededor de la torre.

Cuando ya estamos en el suelo solo soy capaz de sentarme en el suelo y decir. "Bueno creo que esta fue la experiencia cercana a la muerte numero doscientos veintiocho."

Los dos me miraron con cara de palo y suspiraron. Solo tenía una cosa más que decir.

"Espero que mama no se entere de esto… A quien miento me va a matar en cuanto la llame…"

* * *

Bueno capitulo completado con algo mas de 3000 palabras. Que os parce? Voy mejorando? OS gusta como va la historia? Decidme lo que penséis porfa.

En tal caso, un saludo y asta la próxima.

Se despide Dalv


End file.
